Corona
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: The team goes to a planet and get involved in the games played there. What else is going on? Set in the middle of the first season.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

The wormhole shut down behind the Atlantis team. The Stargate stood in the middle of a grassy prairie. In the distance, a large city, which had a medieval look to it, rose into the sky. Dark clouds gave the scene an ominous feel.

Automatically, Lt. Ford and Major Sheppard scanned the area. Dr. McKay and Teyla took in the view. As there was a lack of any threat they all relaxed, slightly.

"What else can you tell us about these people, Teyla?" McKay asked, looking around nervously. "You know, besides the fact that they hold gladiator games and seem to have avoided becoming the Wraiths next meal?"

"The Coronans are a proud people, and thrive on fighting," Teyla Emmagan responded. "How they have prospered in spite of the Wraith has never been explained. Many people come here for that protection. They are also are a main trade center."

"So, just the kind of people we would want to make an alliance with, huh?" Sheppard commented, letting his gun hang by his side. He nodded at the road leading to the city. "I don't see your friend anywhere."

"She said she would be here," Teyla said in concern. She gestured towards the road. "We should go find her before the storm hits."

They started down the road. "Can you tell us anything else about these people?" Ford asked curiously.

Solemnly, Teyla nodded. "Most of the time, my people avoid contact with Corona," she answered. "While Athosians learn to fight to protect ourselves, we do not seek to profit from it, or harm others who have done us no harm. Coronans see that as a weakness."

"Why did you mention them to Elizabeth if you don't like them?" McKay asked, stumbling over a brick that stuck up. He glared down at the offending object.

"I don't dislike all Coronans; in fact, I have many friends among them," Teyla responded quickly. "As Major Sheppard said, it would be advantageous for us if they were willing to help us in the fight against the Wraith."

"What about the politics of this place?" Ford persisted.

Regretfully, Teyla shook her head. "I've never been here long enough to learn much," she admitted. "All I know is that there is one person in charge who is called the Leader."

"How much longer is this hike?" McKay demanded.

"About fifteen minutes," Teyla assured him.

He groaned. "How do we know this won't turn out like it did with the Genii?" he asked. Teyla shot a sharp look at him. "I'm just asking. You said they were your friends, too."

"McKay," Sheppard said sharply.

Teyla shook her head. "It's a valid question, Major Sheppard," she responded. "But we can't know. It's possible I have been as deceived by the Coronans as I was by the Genii."

McKay looked like he was willing to argue further on the subject. Sheppard interrupted, "We'll just have to take the risk."

* * *

Up close, the resemblance to medieval earth was striking. A streak of lightning flashed over their heads as they reached the outskirts of the city. Thunder rumbled and a sheet of rain could be seen coming towards them. "This way. Avril owns a tavern down here," Teyla said, turning down a small side street. Quickly, the woman led them to a small awning in front of a door.

She knocked on the wooden door. As they waited, they watched the rain come down on the empty street. Behind them, the door opened. When they turned, they saw a middle-aged, gray haired woman looking at them. A look of shock crossed her face. "Teyla!" she exclaimed, opening the door wider. "Come in!"

"Hello, Avril," Teyla greeted with a smile.

"Thanks," Sheppard said for them all. He led the way inside, and the woman shut the door behind them. The inside resembled a small bar, with small torches casting light. There was no one else there. "Where is everyone?"

The woman raised her eyebrows at him. "Everyone is at the coliseum, of course," she answered. She took her place behind the counter. "You don't think they'd let a little rain stop the game, do you?"

"Avril, I thought you were going to meet us at the Ring of the Ancestors," Teyla said, concern in her voice.

For a moment, Avril stared at the woman, and then just shook her head. "Teyla, I'm sorry. It has been busy since the games started again," she finally said. The team looked around the empty tavern. "I completely forgot about meeting you today."

"It's alright," Teyla told her.

"I didn't expect you to ever show up around here again," Avril said, changing the topic. "What's this rumor I hear about Athos being evacuated?"

"Unfortunately, that is true," Teyla answered, taking a seat at the bar. "The Wraith attacked and nearly destroyed us." She gestured to her teammates. "These are some of the friends who helped us. I'd like you to meet Major John Sheppard, Lt. Ford, and Dr. Rodney McKay. They're the ones I mentioned in my message."

The three men nodded in acknowledgment. Avril studied them. "None of them look fit enough to join the games," she said decisively. Before Sheppard or Ford could take offense, the woman focused on Teyla. "So, what brings you here?"

"I brought them to speak to the Leader," Teyla told her honestly. "They are looking for allies to fight the Wraith. Since everyone on Corona is a warrior of some kind, I thought this would be the perfect place to start."

Avril looked doubtful. "You know the rules, don't you?" She asked. "No one sees the Leader in person, unless a champion takes them. You don't know any champion, do you, Teyla?"

Teyla shook her head. "What do you mean no one sees this 'Leader' in person?" Sheppard asked.

"The Leader is in charge on Corona," Avril explained bluntly. "He is seen at all the games, and is in charge of the Guard who keep the order here. Only a champion, someone who has beaten the games, gets in to speak with him. Most champions are on his council."

"No one else?" Ford said with a frown. "How does he deal with other leaders from other planets?"

Snorting, Avril shook her head. "If they meet a champion, they get in, but it's very rare," she replied. "You're better off looking somewhere else for your allies."

"But you are a former champion," Teyla said. "Doesn't that count?"

"Emphasis on the former," Avril pointed out. "Many citizens here are former champions. It has to be a current champion."

"So, we'll just go find one," Sheppard told her, glancing out the window. "The rain is slowing down. Let's go check out these games."

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Avril came out from behind the counter and grabbed a cloak. "If you are sure you want to, I might be able to introduce you to someone who could help you, and explain Coronan traditions," she said. "I'll come with you."

"Thank you, Avril," Teyla said gratefully.

Shaking her head in response, Avril led the way out of the tavern.

* * *

By the time they reached the coliseum, the rain had slowed to an annoying drizzle. Excited roars and cheers came from within. With McKay complaining and wheezing all the way, Avril led the way up uncountable steps to the top. Then, they went back down a set of steps to a row of seats that were empty.

As they settled down, the team glanced around. Other than a few seats here and there, the coliseum was filled with people, easily over 10,000. The majority let out a cheer, and the newly arrived group turned their attention to the arena.

There were eight different confrontations going on, none of which involved weapons. The rain had turned the floor of the arena into one giant mud puddle. All of the competitors were covered in mud, making each one look like the other.

"These are the semi finals," Avril explained, in her matter of fact way. "They started off as one group and whoever is left standing at the end is the champion. This is one of the more popular games that are played. The more deadly ones are scheduled for tomorrow."

As they watched, one man was slammed onto his back and he didn't get back up. He lay along with about eight others. A cheer rose up. McKay flinched in sympathy as the winner of that match crept up behind another competitor and attacked.

"There are no rules," Teyla explained. "But no one is usually killed in this game."

Sheppard was scanning the crowd again. At the top, there was a sheltered alcove. He could just make out the form of a person sitting in the shadows. Avril saw where he was looking and leaned over.

"That's the Leader," she informed him.

Ford let out a cheer along with the crowd, drawing the major's attention. The young lieutenant looked embarrassed when he realized Sheppard was looking at him. "Sorry, sir," he apologized. "It's easy to get caught up with everyone else."

Sheppard nodded in understanding. Avril leaned forward in expectation. "It looks like we're about to have our champion," she said.

The Atlantis team watched the last battle. A slim young woman was up against a six foot, muscular man. The man hit the woman's chest and sent her slipping and sliding in the mud. He charged forward to take advantage of her unsteadiness. With amazing swiftness, the woman kicked him in the chest and then crouched to trip him with her foot. He landed hard and stayed still.

Ecstatic cheers broke out as the crowd jumped to their feet. The woman glanced around and then bowed. Large groups of people poured onto the field, heading for those who'd been defeated.

"And there we have it," Avril said, looking at the team. The rest of the crowd was filing out of the coliseum. "That is the most popular, and the most harmless game on Corona. That young woman is the reigning champion, otherwise known as the High Champion."

"That little thing?" McKay asked in disbelief.

Avril nodded. "Size doesn't matter here," she responded. "Skill does. And she is very skilled."

Sheppard glanced at the Leader alcove, but no one was there. Avril stood up. "Come on," she said. "I'll go find my friend."

The team started to follow her. Sheppard glanced back at the field and saw the champion helping her former opponents up. Then, he followed Avril out of the coliseum.

Back on ground level, Avril vanished into the crowd. "So, your friend seems...nice," Ford commented.

"Something is not right," Teyla told him. "I've never seen Avril so nervous or rude to guests. And she's never forgotten a meeting before."

"Keep your eyes open," Sheppard advised. "We don't want to fall into a trap like we did with the Genii."

Avril came towards them. "She is busy," she informed them. "She hopes to get to the tavern sometime later, if you will wait."

Exchanging looks with the others, Sheppard nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Back at Avril's tavern, there were people lined up to get in. The Atlantis team sat at a back table to wait. Several hours passed without the steady stream of people lessening. Every one was talking about the game they'd just witnessed. McKay alternated between napping and complaining of the lack of technology there was on the planet.

"I can say one thing about your friend Avril," Sheppard commented, "she's certainly in the middle of everything. What do you know about her, Teyla?"

"Avril's tavern is one of the most popular places in the city," Teyla explained. She watched her friend serve drinks nearby. "She is a native to Corona. About ten years ago, she was a champion of the game we witnessed this afternoon. She could've gone further, but chose to start this tavern instead."

"We should go," McKay said, checking his watch. Outside, the sky was getting dark. "Elizabeth doesn't like it when we're gone this long."

The door opened and then closed. A single, hooded figure looked around the crowded place. Avril approached and spoke to the newcomer. She glanced at the team's table and continued talking. The person shook their head in response.

"I think we should come back," Sheppard said to his team. "Teyla, go tell Avril we'll be back tomorrow for that explanation."

Nodding, Teyla started to stand up. Avril hurried over. "Do you mind company?" she demanded. She gestured at the figure. "She's alone, small, and quiet. You won't even know she's here."

Quickly, Sheppard stood up. "We were just leaving," he said, as the rest of his team followed his lead. "We don't want to upset your business, Avril. We'll just come back tomorrow to meet your friend."

Avril put her hands on her hips. "You want to learn more about the games, don't you?" she demanded. "I don't have time, but she could enlighten you."

Glancing at the others, Sheppard shrugged. "That'll be fine."

Nodding in satisfaction, Avril returned to the newcomer and physically pushed her over. "Here, sit," the tavern owner said. "They want to know about the games and Corona. They're new here, so be prepared for some stupidity."

As Avril stalked off, the young woman pushed back her hood. She gave the team a small smile as she took a seat. Everyone else sat down, and there was silence for several long moments as the team studied her and she studied them in return.

"Well," Sheppard said, breaking the silence. "I'm Major Sheppard, and this is Lt. Ford, Dr. McKay, and Teyla Emmagan."

"I am Cara," the young woman responded quietly. She brushed her wet, blond hair out of her face. "I'm afraid I'm not really the one to explain Corona to you. I've only been here for a short time, playing in the games."

"All we really need is a champion to take us to this Leader person," McKay told her bluntly. Sheppard glared at him. "What?"

The woman cocked her head. "Why would you want to meet her?"

Sheppard turned towards her sharply. "Her?" he repeated in interest. "No one ever mentioned that the Leader was a woman. You see, we want to meet her, and offer a business proposition."

She smiled slowly. "And you need a Champion to present you," she said.

"That's what we're told."

"What kind of business proposition is it?"

Suspicious, Sheppard eyed her. "Why do you want to know?"

A slight smile crossing her face, the young woman sat back in her chair, shaking her head. "I can tell you the basics of the games," she said. "Every now and then, Corona holds the games here in the city. Any person is allowed to participate. The games vary each time. The winner of every event is called a Champion. A High Champion is someone who has beaten at least three of the games. It's very rare for that to happen."

"How many games are there?" Ford asked.

"That varies as well," Cara responded, her blue eyes flicking towards him. "Six months ago, there were five. This time, I believe only three are planned."

Avril appeared by the table and set down a plate of food and a cup. "Last time, a record was set," the older Coronan woman said. "For the first time in at least a hundred years, all five games were won by one person, and it was the youngest competitor the games have ever had."

Just as quickly as she'd appeared, Avril vanished back into the crowd. Cara shook her head. "That's the basics," she said, lifting her cup. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Avril said the champions became a part of the Leader's council," Teyla spoke up as the young woman drank. "And they are never seen at the games again."

"Only if they make the choice to be on the council," Cara corrected. She shrugged. "The down side is if you're on the council, you can't mingle with the commoners. Most of them do since it assures them of a set way of life and stability for their family."

Sheppard frowned at her. "How do you know so much about it?"

Quickly, Cara glanced at him. "That's pretty much the basics," she said, ignoring the question. She pushed her plate away. "I really need to be going. I have some business with Avril."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Sheppard demanded. Cara shook her head at him. "It was you, wasn't it? You're the one who won the games last time!"

The whole tavern went silent as everyone turned towards that table. Flushing a deep red, Cara stood up and hurried away from the table. Almost everyone came towards her, calling for her attention. She elbowed her way to the door and vanished outside.

"Way to go," Avril said, coming over to the table. Most of the people had swarmed after the retreating girl. She glared up at them. "I went to the trouble of finding the High Champion Cara Nicatti, and you reveal her to the whole of Corona."

Teyla stared at her. "You knew who she was? Why didn't you tell us?"

The older woman shrugged. "I thought you would be smart enough to figure it out for yourselves," she responded. "I told you she would be able to help you, didn't I?"

Sheppard stood up. "Let's go."

"Why?" McKay asked, dragging himself to his feet. "Where are we going now?"

"To find our High Champion again," Sheppard answered. "If not, we have to check back in with Dr. Weir."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Dr. Weir said patiently. She sat in the meeting room with Sheppard and his team. "You had a champion with you, and you scared her away before you could ask her to take you to the Coronans Leader."

Everyone nodded. "We didn't know she was a Champion until Sheppard guessed," Ford explained helpfully. "And no one else knew either."

Dr. Weir shook her head. "I don't think she's going to be very helpful now," she said with a sigh. "The only current Champion, if I understand the Coronan traditions right, and you effectively blew her anonymity."

"We tried to track her down and apologize," McKay said defensively. "She must've been hiding from us and every other person on Corona."

Seriously, Dr. Weir looked at Sheppard. "Do you think it is worth pursuing an alliance with these people?"

"From what I've seen, they're the kind of people I'd want on my side if I was going up against the Wraith," Sheppard answered honestly. "Their 'simple' game that was played today required a great deal of skill."

"All right," Weir said. "Go back tomorrow. See if you can't find the High Champion. Figure out some way to meet the Leader. Dismissed."

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day. People were every where. Shops and booths selling souvenirs and weapons were just as plentiful. Several hundred were obviously training for the beginning of the games that day.

"We're never going to find her," McKay complained, bumping into someone yet again. "Where do we even start?"

"What do we know about her from talking to her?" Sheppard asked, scanning the crowd. "She's small, so that rules out anyone who towers above the crowd. She wears a hood, so look for that."

"Oh, that narrows it down," McKay responded sarcastically, looking pointedly at the abundance of hoods bobbing along in the crowd.

Teyla stepped out of a cart's way. "She likes her privacy," she said. "So I highly doubt she will be here. Perhaps if we check on the city outskirts, we will have more of a chance of finding her before the games start at noon."

"So, you came back," Avril said from behind them. McKay jumped in surprise. "Still looking for Cara?"

"Yes," Sheppard answered.

Avril smiled. "I thought you were stubborn," she said. "If you want to find her. Head towards the river. It's possible she's training there."

The woman turned and walked away. Shrugging, Sheppard led the way to the edge of the city. He sent Teyla and Ford one way, and he and McKay went in the opposite direction.

"I think it's very odd that the Wraith let these people keep this up," McKay commented as they walked along. "You would think they'd see this place as threat. I mean, what's to stop all these fighters from banding together and fighting back?"

"Since they haven't done just that, I wonder what exactly it is that is stopping them," Sheppard responded.

"Why should they?" a familiar voice asked from behind them. The two men spun around to see Cara Nicatti standing only a few steps away. "The Wraith have never destroyed this place like other worlds. The Coronans do not feel threatened, and do not wish to give the Wraith a reason to notice them."

Sheppard shook his head. "I'd think the Wraith would destroy Corona on principle," he argued.

The High Champion shrugged. "Who can say what the Wraith would be thinking," she said, leaning on her quarter staff. She was dressed for the games. She wore a black garment that was similar to the one Teyla wore when she fought. Her blond hair was in a bun at the back of her neck. "We could argue about it all day."

"Sorry," Sheppard told her abruptly. She frowned at him. "You know, for spoiling your cover."

She shrugged again. "What's done is done," she answered. "Do you still want to meet the Leader? I can tell you right now, none of the Coronans will want to risk angering the Wraith."

"Yeah, we still want to meet her," McKay said swiftly. "You're willing to take us?"

Sighing, Cara nodded. "If you're set on it," she responded, "I won't stand in your way." She slung a bag over her shoulder. "I can only present two people at a time. We should have time to get to the Stadium in plenty of time before the games start."

The two men fell into step beside her and they walked into the city. Sheppard notified Teyla and Ford and told them what they were doing. "So, you're not from Corona, are you?" McKay asked, noticing the way the crowd made way for the small young woman.

"No, I'm not," Cara replied, shaking her head. A dark shadow crossed her face. "I came here a year ago to participate in the games, and I've been here ever since then."

"Why?" the scientist asked.

"Why did I come here, or why did I stay?"

McKay shrugged. "Both."

For a moment, Cara was silent. "I had nothing better to do," she finally told them. "This gives me something to do. Where I am from, you train and train and train to fight, but you do nothing worthwhile with the training. I'd thought I'd be able to find someone here who would fight the Wraith, but no one wants to risk their lives on that. I have no where else to go, so I stay where my skills won't grow old."

"If you want to fight back so bad, why don't you go find someone who wants the same thing?" Sheppard challenged.

"This is the warrior gathering place," Cara countered, gesturing around. "Everyone with some skill comes here eventually. Where else could I have a chance of meeting them? A few have come who want to fight, but they don't last long here, and most of them simply vanish."

They were coming up on the coliseum. Picking up her pace, Cara led the way to a flight of stairs. McKay groaned as they went higher and higher. Finally, they reached the top and found themselves in a darkened alcove.

"High Champion Nicatti, these are the men you wanted me to meet?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows. "Bring them forward."

Trying to get a good look at the speaker, McKay and Sheppard followed the young woman to the far edge of the alcove that looked out onto the arena. The vague form of a woman sat in the only seat.

"Laran," Cara responded. "This is Major Sheppard and Dr. McKay."

"What can I do for you?" the woman asked, her tone cold. "The games are about to begin."

"We've heard about the games, and understand how important they are to your people," Sheppard said, trying to find the right words to address this unknown, cold woman. "We were hoping an alliance could be forged between us."

"An alliance?" the woman repeated, her tone becoming amused. She leaned forward and the light fell on her face. Her eyes were an icy blue, and there was a long scar that ran from her left eye to the middle of her cheek. "And what reason would I have to create an alliance with strangers?"

Sheppard hesitated, glancing at Cara. The young woman had her back to them, looking down at the arena. "We fight the Wraith," he said bluntly to the leader. "Since you put so much emphasis on fighting, even making it into a game, you would be ideal to help fight."

The woman laughed. "The Wraith allow it because it is a game," she said. "Why would we risk ourselves now?"

"The Wraith are waking up," Sheppard told her sharply. "They are not happy, and they will come here eventually."

The Leader stood up. "How about this," she said. Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "I will consider your proposition if you manage to beat at least one of the games. I will agree without any hesitation if you become High Champion."

Gasping, Cara spun around. McKay openly stared at the woman. Sheppard nodded once. "All right. Agreed," he said. "Your current High Champion will be our witness."

"The games start very soon," the Leader warned, her voice practically purring. "You'd better prepare yourself."

* * *

On reaching the ground, Teyla and Ford were there to meet them. Cara went past them, walking quickly. The team followed the High Champion towards a training field. "Hey, slow down," Sheppard said, almost running to keep up with the girl. "What's your problem?"

"You should not have agreed to this!" Cara snapped over her shoulder. She whirled around to face him. "You know nothing of the games! You do not know the danger you've put yourself in!"  
"Danger?" McKay repeated nervously.

Frowning, Sheppard stared at the furious young woman. "So explain it to me," he told her. Snarling wordlessly, Cara spun away. Sheppard jumped forward and grabbed her arm. "What are you hiding?"

Jerking away, Cara swatted his hand away. Quickly, she scanned the major's face and then glanced around at the people around them. "Leave Corona," she hissed. "Before you get yourself killed."

She spun on her heel and marched away. Sheppard started to go after her, but all of a sudden, Avril was in front of him. "Did you see the Leader?" the woman demanded. "What did you do to make Cara mad?"

"I agreed to play the games," Sheppard told her, craning his neck to find Cara again. She was nowhere in sight, so he focused on the shocked Avril. "Why do have the same look on your face as she did? Why shouldn't I play the games?"

"It's complicated," Avril answered, looking upset. She looked around. "There is no time to explain now. If you've given your word that you will play, you have no choice now than to do so."

Trumpets sounded from within the arena. Avril grabbed Sheppard's arm. "You need to get ready now," she said with a scowl. "You better come with me. You can't go into the arena looking like that."

"McKay, go to the gate and tell Weir what's going on," Sheppard said, handing over his P-90 to Ford.

He let Avril pull him towards the coliseum. Teyla shook her head. "Something is very wrong."

* * *

Frowning, Dr. Weir stared at the event horizon of the Stargate. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly, Rodney," she said slowly. "Did you just say that Major Sheppard is playing in the Coronan games?"

"He made an agreement with the Coronan Leader," McKay answered. "And he's sticking to it."

"Dr. Weir, we believe something is going on here," Ford spoke up. "Some of the people here tried really hard to get Major Sheppard not to compete."

Dr. Weir's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"The High Champion said we were in danger here," Teyla explained. "And that we should leave immediately. My friend tried to convince us of the same thing. She is not acting as she had in the past."

Thoughtfully, Dr. Weir leaned against the railing. "Lieutenant, is there any cause for concern?"

"Besides the warnings, there have been no threats," Ford answered.

"But the Coronan Leader, Laran, seemed far too eager to have Sheppard join the games," McKay added. "She was really strange."

"I don't like what I'm hearing," Weir admitted, her tone becoming urgent.

"That was my thought!" McKay told her.

"Sheppard insisted that he was going to hold up his end of the bargain," Ford informed her. "We should probably get to the arena to back him up."

Sighing, Dr. Weir shook her head. "When you get to him, tell him I want all of you back here as soon as possible," she told them, thinking quickly. "Keep me informed until you get back. I'll have Bates on stand-by. If you don't report back in six hours, I'll send his team after you."

"Understood. Ford out," Ford said. Moments later, the Stargate shut down. Shaking her head again, Dr. Weir turned away.

* * *

A large group of about fifty men and women stood at the entrance of the arena. "Here," Avril pushed a small dagger and a quarter staff into Major Sheppard's hands. "I don't know how you've been trained, but you should be able to use these."

"So the basic game is like the one we saw yesterday, right? We all go into the arena and the last one standing is the one who wins?" Sheppard asked. Avril had insisted he lose his bullet proof vest. "Only this time everyone has a weapon."

"Basically," Avril answered. She looked around the crowd. "I will find your friends. Good luck."

Left alone, Sheppard looked around the crowd again. A low voice from behind startled him. "Do not hold back, Major Sheppard. These people all want to win, and will do anything to make sure that they achieve that goal. They have trained a long time for this."

Sheppard turned around to find Cara standing there. "And what about you?" he asked, looking at the young woman. "Will you hold back?"

Looking troubled, Cara looked back at him. The doors were pushed open and the contestants surged forward. Without answering the question, Cara vanished into the crowd. Sheppard was the last to enter the arena.

Excited cheers greeted the contestants. Sheppard looked around, unable to find his team among the thousands in the stands. He turned his focus up and spotted the vague figure of the Leader in the shadows of the alcove.

As if on cue, each contestant split away from the group, so that there was at least two feet of distance between each one. Sheppard tensed as he saw every one else go into a defensive stance.

Horns sounded and the contestants turned on each other.

* * *

Meeting up outside the coliseum, Avril led the rest of the Atlantis team to a row of seats at the ground level. The game had already begun. "We should have a good view from here," Avril commented, sitting down. "I should warn you, it could get bloody."

McKay flinched as one contestant tried to stab another. "I can see that," he said.

Stretching forward, Ford was searching the arena. "Do you see the major?" he asked.

"There!" Teyla exclaimed, pointing into the crowd.

* * *

It was a mad house in the middle of the arena. Some contestants had obviously made alliances and were helping each other out. Most were relying on their own skill to win the game. All of them were definitely out for blood.

Within the first few minutes, Sheppard lost the staff. Eventually, he gave up trying to use the knife for a style he was far more familiar with. He wasn't sure what he would do when a woman challenged him, but he settled for punching out every man that came his way.

And then a tall, muscular woman came towards him, swinging her club. "Oh, crap," Sheppard said, taking a step back. Eyes gleaming, the woman smirked, coming closer.

All of the sudden, a pole connected with her head. The woman collapsed to the ground, revealing a smirking woman. Ignoring the major, she waded back into the chaos. Shaking his head, Sheppard refocused in time to block another attack.

* * *

"So, how long does this go on?" McKay asked in concern. "You know, I burn very easily."

Though the sun was hidden by clouds, it was very hot. The stands were still filled with people, eagerly watching the game in progress. Avril was watching intensely as well. Ignoring the scientist, Teyla and Ford were focused on the major, who seemed to be holding his own fairly well.

"It's hard to tell," Avril responded in a distracted way. "Each game is known to go on the entire day. It's hot today, so that will be a factor. I don't think it will be very many more hours."

"Look!" Ford exclaimed, pointing. "The major is in trouble!"

* * *

Sweating, Sheppard tried to get out of the grasp of the man standing behind him. Holding a knife ready, another man was coming towards him with a sneer. Throwing his weight back on the man holding him, Sheppard kicked the other attacker away.

Stumbling, the man caught himself. His sneer turned into a snarl of fury and he started to lunge forward. A small figure jumped between them, pole swinging. The knife was knocked from the man's hand, and his head connected with the pole.

Even as the man was falling to the ground, the blond young woman was whirling around. Sheppard saw that her pole was still swinging, and ducked down. The pole smacked the side of the second attacker's head, and he was out cold.

Straightening, Sheppard looked at Cara. "Thanks," he started to say, but she was already back in the middle of the chaos. Taking a deep breath, the major threw himself back into the fray.

* * *

Six hours into the games, it was clear it was almost over. Everyone in the coliseum was on the edge of their seat. Only four competitors were on their feet, still fighting.

Sheppard was tired, and he didn't know what he was going to do. Behind him, he could hear Cara fighting with the only other woman on the field. He'd come too far to give up now, but he really didn't want to hurt the young woman.

For the moment, he focused on the man in front of him, who was obviously just as tired as he was. Gathering his strength, he managed to catch the man before he could evade him again, and the major knocked him out. Taking a deep breath, Sheppard turned around.

He was the only one standing. Cara lay on her back beside the woman she'd been fighting. Sheppard almost jumped out of his skin when the crowds watching erupted into cheers. He looked up and saw the Coronan people on their feet, yelling and shouting in excitement. He glanced up at the alcove and saw the Leader standing in clear view.

Even from the distance he was, Sheppard could see the woman was furious. He sent a grin her way as other people, mostly medics, flooded the field. A moment later, the woman had withdrawn back into the shadows.

"Major Sheppard!" The major turned to see his team and Avril running towards him. Ford reached him first and Sheppard accepted his vest and gun back. "Are you all right, Sir?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lieutenant," Sheppard answered, looking around for Cara.

Avril was kneeling down, speaking to the girl. Moving as quickly as he could, Sheppard went over. Cara looked up at him. "You held back," the major told her, offering her a grin. He held down his hand. "You don't take your own advice?"

"It was important for you to win," Cara answered. She grasped his hand and he pulled her to her feet. She looked around at the ones who had fallen in the game, and regret crossed her face. "Unless you intend to try for High Champion, you should go talk to the Leader,"

"Major, Dr. Weir wants us to get back," McKay spoke up. "She doesn't like the thought of what's going on here."

"I made a deal, and I'm going to stick to it," Sheppard told his team. "If the Leader doesn't want to cooperate, we'll know she's up to something. Either way, we'll be off this planet by nightfall."

One by one, the competitors were being carried off the field. Though Sheppard had been careful to go no farther than knocking ones unconscious, it was apparent some of the others had had no such thought.

"Prepare the field for the next game!" a shout echoed across the field.

Avril and Cara frowned. "This is unusual," Avril said slowly. "The next game never begins until the next day."

"Let's go face the Leader," Sheppard said to his team.

"Before you go, there's something you probably should know," Cara spoke up abruptly. She moved out of the arena towards an out of the way area.

"This challenge the Leader issued is odd," Avril said slowly. She looked at Cara seriously. "Though in a way it verifies our suspicions, doesn't it?"

"Hold on," Sheppard said. "What are you two talking about?"

"What is going on here, Avril?" Teyla asked.

Cautiously, Avril looked around. "Mind you, this hasn't been proven yet," she warned them, lowering her voice. "We believe that the Wraith have some kind of agreement with the Leader."

Startled, the team stared at them. "Why would you think that?" McKay asked.

Cara leaned on her quarter staff. "Coronan history," she answered. "The Wraith have never destroyed this place, or caused massive damage. Every time they attack, only fifty to one hundred people are taken from the city."

Teyla frowned. "Why so few?" she wondered thoughtfully.

"It sounds like a lot to me," Ford said.

"Whole civilizations have been wiped out, or come close to being wiped out, by the Wraith," Teyla told him. "And the Wraith have left this planet, one that encourages warriors, relatively alone."

Seriously, Avril nodded. "I first had my suspicions several years ago, when my husband became a Champion," she said. "I couldn't leave my tavern behind, but he joined the Leader's council. I haven't seen him since then. I became a Champion two years ago, and when I appeared before the council to give my choice, my husband wasn't there. I asked about him, and was told I must have been mistaken. They threw me out. I have been under the Leader's Guard watch since then."

"When I went before the council six months ago, the council was exactly the same as the one Avril saw," Cara continued the story. "But there have been several champions who have accepted the invitation to join the council. That was right before the Wraith attack. Only about fifty were taken then."

"And no one has seen the Champions after they join the council?" Sheppard asked.

Cara nodded. "And their families that went with them haven't been seen either," she added. "We're not the only ones to notice this. We have been trying to dig deeper, but it's like the families have simply vanished."

"And you think if I hold her to the agreement, I will disappear too?"

"Isn't it possible?" Cara argued. She lifted her staff and poked him in the chest. "Either way, the Leader would win."

The Atlantis team looked at each other. "It makes sense, in a weird way," Sheppard said. Cara and Avril just nodded. "I made an agreement, and I'm going to hold her to it. Besides, if there is something going on between the Wraith and the Leader, someone needs to reveal it."

"No, it is our matter," Avril told him sharply. "Let us deal with it. You need to leave."

"A deal is a deal," Sheppard answered. "Let's go. You going to come, Cara?"

The young woman shook her head. "I'm still in the games," she said softly. She turned and hurried away.

"If you're set on this course, you should go now," Avril advised them. She hurried away.

Nodding, Sheppard led the way going in the opposite direction.

* * *

As earlier, the alcove was in shadows. "Time to uphold your end of the bargain," Sheppard said as he approached the seat. Teyla, McKay, and Ford were behind him. "I beat your game, and I'm a Champion. Time for you to consider making an alliance with my people."

Abruptly, Laran stood up and walked to the balcony. "You're not going to continue to compete?" she asked. "I would've thought you would go for High Champion and force me into this alliance."

"Why do all that work when all I want is for you to consider it?" Sheppard countered.

The Leader spun around. "Are you a coward?" she demanded. Even though her words and tone were challenging, the woman looked...nervous. "You are representing your people, John Sheppard, and my decision will be based on what I learn from you."

McKay frowned. "How do you know his name?" he demanded. "Cara only introduced him as Major Sheppard."

Paling, the Leader stepped back. "Cara and Avril are right," Sheppard said, staring at the woman. "You made a deal with the Wraith! You've been sacrificing the winner and their families to the Wraith to spare yourself!"

"Get out!" The Leader hissed. "I will call my guard."

"We're going," Sheppard told her. "But we'll tell everyone what we know."

Smirking, the Leader shook her head, confident once more. "And who will care?" she asked. She spread out her hands. "The Wraith have never bothered us. And if anyone on this planet found out why that was, they would thank my family."

"Not the ones who lost their own families," Teyla snapped, her eyes flashing.

Keeping his gun on the woman, Sheppard backed out with his team. Outside, he turned to the others. "We have to tell Avril."

* * *

Above Corona, a Wraith hive ship came out of hyperspace.

* * *

The older Coronan woman and Cara were nowhere to be found around the coliseum, and no one could say where they were. Growing frustrated, the Atlantis team headed into the main part of the city. They were almost to the tavern when they finally ran into Avril.

"What did she say?" Avril demanded.

"You were right," McKay told her bluntly. Avril went pale. "The Leader has been sacrificing the winners to the Wraith."

Teyla looked around uneasily. "Teyla?" Sheppard asked.

"I sense the Wraith close by," Teyla informed him quietly.

Avril gasped. "How can you know?"

"This day cannot get any worse," Sheppard said, tightening his grip on his gun. He looked around at the people in the street. He hesitated and then came to a decision. "We have to get as many people as we can out of here."

Taking a deep breath, Avril nodded. "I will gather everyone who suspected," she said. "Anyone else will not believe us, and it will take far too long to convince them of the truth."

Nodding, Sheppard turned to Teyla. "Go to the gate and wait for my signal," he instructed. "When I tell you, dial a planet that will take in the Coronans. McKay, you go with her. Ford and I will help get these people out."

Moving quickly, Avril led the way into the coliseum. She grabbed a man who was leaning against a wall watching the games. The older woman whispered into his ear and then let him go. The man pushed away from the wall and moved into the crowd.

"What did you tell him?" Ford asked curiously.

"'We were right,'" Avril said simply. "It was an agreed upon code phrase."

As Sheppard and Ford watched, a ripple effect took place. Everyone who was told passed it on to someone else in turn. In no time at all, groups of people started to leave their seats, moving very quickly. They all came towards Avril, who just nodded and gestured in the direction of the Stargate.

"There's a lot more of you than I thought," Sheppard commented as a group of twenty hurried past. "I hope the people Teyla found are up to this many."

"Major," Teyla's voice came over the radio.

Sheppard stepped aside. "What is it?" he asked.

"I believe the Wraith are getting closer," the Athosian woman said, her voice very uneasy. "And McKay thought he heard a Dart."

Frowning, Sheppard listened closely. Over the sound of the crowd still in the coliseum, he faintly heard the whine of a Wraith Dart. "Affirmative," Sheppard said, his voice becoming tight. "Dial the gate. There are a lot of people coming."

Turning back to Avril and Ford, Sheppard waved in the Stargate's direction. "Let's go. Things are about to get ugly here."

Avril hesitated, glancing at the arena. "I have to find Cara first," she said. "No one's seen her since right before the game began. The Leader sent for her."

Sheppard nodded. "Ok," he said. "Ford, get to the gate. Avril and I are going to find Cara. If it looks bad, do not wait for me. Understand? Get Teyla and McKay out of here."

Ford looked like he was about to argue that point. "Yes, sir," he finally answered. He took off in the Stargate's direction.

"Where would she be?" Sheppard asked.

Avril shook her head. "Probably the lower levels of the coliseum," she answered. "We'd better hurry."

* * *

"You are one the best I've seen in a long time, Cara Nicatti," the Coronan Leader said, leading the way down the large tunnel. Following behind her, Cara was listening warily. "But to truly deserve the title of High Champion, you have to pass one more test."

"You pulled me from the games for a test?" Cara asked in disbelief. "Why now? I'm not even High Champion. Sheppard won the game, and you pulled me from the rest. My title doesn't apply anymore."

Laran glanced back, the torch in her hand casting shadows across her face. She smiled, though there was fear in her face. "You forget," she said, "a High Champion never loses the title."

They reached a door, and Laran opened it. She stepped to the side and gestured for Cara to enter. "No High Champion has ever beaten this challenge," she informed her as Cara walked up beside her. "It will be interesting to see if you do."

Looking through the doorway, Cara saw torches had the area lit, though there were several dark shadows. She stepped in and looked around. The door slammed behind her. Spinning, the young woman tried to reopen the door, but it wouldn't budge. A low chuckle made her turn back to the room.

"At last, the High Champion Cara Nicatti," the low voice said. The Wraith moved out of the shadows. "I so looked forward to facing you before. I finally have you."

* * *

People were still going through the Stargate. McKay checked his watch. "Why haven't the Wraith started culling yet?" he wondered out loud. "Do you think they're waiting for the Stargate to deactivate? We only have fifteen minutes before it does."

"If you're so worried, go through," Ford snapped at him.

Glaring at him, McKay didn't say anything.

* * *

"Thank you for your patience," Laran said to the large group in the room. "I will return once we have the results of the games."

"I don't understand why we're all here," a man spoke up, his voice concerned. "This has never been done before."

The Leader forced a smile. "I'm starting a new tradition," she told him, her tone sharp and annoyed. "All of you relax, and someone will be along to let you know if your family member succeeded."

Before any other objections could be raised, she slammed the door shut. She turned and a hand slapped her face. Avril glared at her. "Is this what you do?" the older Coronan woman demanded furiously. "Tell lies and sacrifice others so that you live? What kind of Leader are you?"

Touching her cheek, Laran looked beyond the woman to see Major Sheppard with his gun aimed at her. "My family's actions guaranteed the survival of our people," she hissed defensively. "The champions and their families kept the Wraith satisfied-."

"But a lot of Wraith are waking up, and they're hungry," Sheppard interrupted her, his tone condescending. "So you had to up the games to provide another buffet."

"I don't have to answer to you!"

"No," Sheppard agreed. He moved forward and forced her away from the door. He unbarred it with one hand and opened it. The people inside stared out in surprise. "You do answer to them. Why don't you tell them about the deal you made to give them to the Wraith to save your own butt?"

Shocked looks and gasps came from the room. Laran glanced at them, and then tried to bolt away. Avril lunged after her and jerked the fleeing woman to the ground. "Give me a reason," the older woman said, holding a knife to the Leader's throat. "You murdered my husband."

"Where's Cara?" Sheppard demanded, looking down at the frightened but defiant woman.

Laran smiled, her look evil. "Find her yourself," she said. "Even if you hurry, you won't see her alive. No one is skilled enough to defeat a Wraith!"

Eyes flashing, Avril pulled the knife away and punched the woman. "Get out," she said to the room of people. "The Ring of the Ancestors is open for you to escape."

She stepped aside as the people rushed out. "Come on," Avril said to the major. "There's only one place where a Wraith could enter without being detected."

* * *

Breathing heavily, Cara dodged the blow the Wraith sent at her chest. She swung her staff and hit his arm. Growling angrily, the Wraith spun quickly and grabbed the end of the staff. He wrenched it from her grasp and flung it aside.

Pulling her dagger from her belt, Cara shifted defensive stances. Again, the Wraith came at her. Slashing wildly, Cara flung herself backwards. The Wraith hissed and looked down at the slash on his hand.

Springing forward, he hit the young woman in the chest. Cara went flying through the air and hit the wall. She cried out in pain as her right arm was dislocated, and the knife fell from her hand. She forced herself onto her feet as the Wraith approached.

Hissing in triumph, the Wraith raised his feeding hand. Deafening gunshots echoed in the room. Jerking spasmodically, the Wraith started to turn, but then crashed to the ground.

Major Sheppard lowered his P-90. "Are you alright?" he asked, looking at the young woman.

"I will be," Cara answered honestly. She pushed herself away from the wall with her good arm as Avril rushed towards her.

"Let's go," Sheppard urged. "This place is about to get razed to the ground."

* * *

When the small group was halfway through the city, darts descended onto the planet. Without hesitating, they all sped up, Avril helped Cara limp along. Almost running, Sheppard led the way to the gate. They went past several groups who were gathering some things that were important. On arriving at the gate, they found Teyla and McKay hurrying the groups through.

"Go, go, go!" Sheppard shouted as a Dart flew overhead.

Three Wraith materialized behind Sheppard. Spinning around, Sheppard fired at the aliens. Ducking his head, McKay jumped forward and hurried Avril and Cara through the gate. Ford ran forward to help the major.

More Wraith appeared as the two soldiers backed to the event horizon. Teyla pulled McKay through. Sheppard took one last look at the road leading to the Stargate. No one else was coming. "GO!" he shouted to the lieutenant. They both jumped back at the same time.

The Stargate shut down. The Darts turned their attack onto the city.

* * *

The large group of Coronans were everywhere in the little village. Glancing at them from the Stargate, Sheppard spoke to Avril. "So what will you do now?"

The older woman shrugged. "We'll survive," she answered, "somehow. You have our thanks, Major Sheppard. I'm sure we would have discovered the truth sooner or later, but your help was appreciated."

Arm in a sling, Cara walked up. "Thank you for saving my life," she said.

"No problem," Sheppard told her.

"If you ever have need of warriors in your fight against the Wraith, come to us," Avril said. "Many of us owe you our lives. And we would be proud to fight alongside you."

Sheppard nodded. "If the need comes up, you'll be the first we contact," he promised.

"I would like to know one thing," Cara told him. Her blue eyes scanned him. "Where are you from?"

"A place far, far away," Sheppard answered.

Shaking her head, Cara stepped away. "Someday, I will find out," she said. "That I promise you."

Laughing, Sheppard nodded at McKay, who dialed the gate and then put in his IDC. The Atlantis team walked to the Stargate and stepped through.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This was my first Stargate story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! Please review.**


End file.
